


Sans: Bus driver

by KathyannRobison



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Non-binary pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyannRobison/pseuds/KathyannRobison
Summary: the title kind of explains it. sans is a bus driver.





	1. Chapter 1

You walked tiredly onto the last bus of the night. The ride home was across town so you had time to rest and relax before you went out into the dark of the night. You didn't notice the new bus driver. But he noticed you as you walked past putting forth the payment for the ride. After you paid you went to the back of the bus away from the few people that were also on their way home. You put some ear buds into your ears and started your music. Your favorite song coming on first making you smile some.

It was a few moments before the bus lifted and was on its way. You sighed, today at work was ridiculously annoying and made more difficult because so. Janet one of your coworkers began talking about the new monster worker behind his back. He was just learning the ropes of the kitchen. He was enthusiastic about learning the new recipes he was for pasta and messed up on a few orders. But once he got the hang of it it got better. Janet then began purposely confusing the poor guy making more work for you. You stuck up for the guy and once Janet stopped teasing him he thanked you profusely and asked if the two of you could be friends. To which you happily agreed. He was a sweet guy how could you not say yes. You promised that on your next shared day off you would hang out with him and possibly meet his brother.

The ride on the bus was slow but still relaxing, so much so that you nodded off and missed your stop. You awoke about an hour after your stop and sighed. “Great” you mumbled to yourself as you looked around you to make sure you had all of your stuff. You did. You sighed again, it was going to take you almost as long as the bus ride to walk home from the next bus stop. You looked to the front of the bus and saw a flicker of white in the mirror.

“miss your stop kid?” came the voice of the bus driver. You now just realized it was not the one you were used to, but someone completely different. You shrugged at yourself before speaking up.

“Yeah, kinda fell asleep. It's alright I'll just walk from the next bus stop” you tell the driver. You get up to move closer to the doors for the next stop.

“i hate to break it to you kid but that last stop was the last stop, I'm taking the bus back to the garage for the night” he said. You sit in the seat at the front and curse under your breath. Then a flash of white catches your eye again. Gripping the steering wheel of the bus were what looked to be skeletal hands. Another monster you met that day popped into your head.

“Do you know a Papyrus?” you asked the driver. His head turned to you and you saw the wide grin that only a skeleton could have.

“yeah, how do you know him?” he asked turning his attention back to the road.

“He started working where I work today, a coworker of ours was messing with him and being an absolute bitch bullying him. I stepped in and told her to back off. That he was new and still learning how things worked. Things went better after that. I'm still half tempted to tell HR on her and see what they do to her. He asked me to be friends afterwords so I'm kinda friends with him” you tell the quick overview of your work experience with the amiable skeleton. The other smiled. 

“i'm sure he invited you over to hang out with him and his brother right?” he asked. You nodded then realizing he wouldn't be able to see you with his eyes on the road so you spoke up.

“Yeah he did” you tell him, feeling a little less upset that you had to walk five hours from the bus garage to your small home.

“meet the brother” he said simply.

“You're Papyrus' brother?” you ask him flabbergasted.

“small world huh?” he says. The bus slows and turns into the garage which is basically a big open lot where all the off duty buses go for the night. You sighed as it came to a stop and parked.

“Yeah small world” you say a little disheartened not at meeting his brother but at having to start walking so soon.

“the names sans by the way, sans the skeleton” he turned from the driver seat and stuck out his hand.

“Oh, uh, (Y/n). nice to meet you sans” you say and as you grab his hand to shake you hear the sound of a small whoopee cushion. A short pfft came from betwixt your hand and sans'. You weren't expecting it and it made you genuinely bark out a laugh.

“the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it never gets old.” sans says with a chuckle.

“Oh man, that was unexpected and funny” you say the grin from laughing still on your face. 

“thanks, well come on kid you missed your stop so the least I could do is give you a ride home.” sans says motioning you to follow him off of the bus and to a red convertible sports car.

“No way, I live like an hours drive from here I couldn't ask you to drive me home.” you say to him.

“i've got about that long of a drive myself. Just tell me where you live kid and i'll take you home” he says a friendly smile on his face. You did enjoy talking to sans the short time you have what the hell.

“Ok, I live in this monster friendly apartment complex Ebott Village” you tell him. He pauses a moment.

“seems like the world is getting smaller kid” sans says. You look at him puzzled. Then the thought hits you.

“You live there with Papyrus don't you?” you ask him.

“come on kid lets go home” he says to answer you question.

“Man you guys have been my neighbors and I didn't even know about it” you say with a smile.

“heh yeah, I think pap is gonna be the most surprised.” the car starts and the two of you take off down the road. You talk with sans on the ride back to the apartment complex. Asking him what he like to do in his spare time which to no surprise was tell jokes at the local comedy club. You promised to come and see him tell his jokes the next time you had a day off and he was there. The ride seemed much more shorter then you expected. You got out of the car and looked at the building sans parked in front of. It was the same as yours. You just never noticed the red convertible.

“Huh, small world is even smaller. Same building” you tell him thumbing behind you as you turn to sans.  


“huh, wonder just how small this world is gonna get.” he says. He walks with you to the door and pulls it open for the both of you, he lets you walk in. You both go to the staircase that leads up. You look at each other and just continue to walk. You get to the second floor landing and keep going up, sans however had paused. You look back at him and smile. “second floor” he replies.

“Third floor” you tell him. He nods.

“go get some sleep kid, you're probably going to have an early morning” he tells you. You look at him. “once paps know you and him are in the same building he's gonna go to every apartment banging on the door until he finds you. So it would probably be best if you just give me your apartment number now that way he an just go straight to yours.” he says. You nod understanding completely  


“3C, try not to let him come up here to early and hey if you come along I'll have breakfast made for all of us.” you tell him with a smile.

“you sure are taking this friend thing seriously huh kid?” sans asks before he chuckled. “we'll be there, see you in the morning pal” he says before he goes down the hall to his shared apartment with his brother. You finish climbing the stairs to the third floor. You walk down the hall to your apartment and get inside. Your black long haired cat comes running up to you and rubs himself along one of your legs.

“Hey Loki, have a good day while I was gone?” you ask as you lean down to pick him up. You cradle the creature against your chest as you carry him deeper into your abode. He starts purring and rubs his face against yours. You laugh and let him down. He follows you to the kitchen to his food bowl as you get him some food for the night. You then start walking down the hall of your apartment to the bathroom to shower. You strip and turn on the hot water. You let the hot water warm you even though it wasn't cold out but if felt nice anyway. After your quick shower you walk to your bedroom and put on a long shirt and some undies on and then promptly climb in bed to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning and you naturally woke up at 6 a.m. You showered and changed into some comfortable day clothes. You set up your coffee pot for some coffee as you poured some cat food into your cats bowl. Then you got out some pancake mix and the wet ingredients you needed for it. You pulled out your griddle pan and got it heating up on the stove top. As the pan heated you mixed the pancake batter. Once the pan was hot enough and the batter mixed you started on making the pancakes.

You were half way through the batter when there were loud knocks on your door. You smiled and, having unlocked your door prior to starting to cook, called over your shoulder. “come in!” shortly after you heard your door open and both Sans and Papyrus where walking into your humble apartment. 

“HUMAN! I AM SURPRISED THAT WE LIVE IN THE SAME APARTMENT BUILDING!” Papyrus says as he steps into your living room.

“i was too when we walked in together” came Sans two cents.

“Me three, you guys have been my neighbors for maybe a while and I didn't even notice.” you tell them. “Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable, I'll be cooking for a bit longer.” you tell them. Sans seems to be a pro at that as he sits on your couch and proceeds to maybe fall back to sleep. Papyrus though comes and stands in the opening of your kitchen. 

“IS THERE ANYTHING I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN DO TO HELP WITH FINISHING BREAKFAST?” Papyrus asked you. You just smiled.

“Nope, I'll be done in just a few minutes, though feel free to look in my fridge for something to drink. I also can make a fresh pot of coffee if you like.” you say loud enough you hoped Sans heard. It seemed he did as he responded.

“sounds good to me” Sans stood and came to where Papyrus had been standing. you prepare another pot of coffee as you let one side of a pancake cook. 

“Mugs are in the cupboard above the coffee pot skelle dude, and sugar too if you like it” you tell him, he nods and reaches up to the cupboard, then prepares his coffee. 

“HUMAN COULD I HAVE SOME MILK?” Papyrus asks.

“Sure thing Pap” you tell him. “Cups in the same cupboard as the mugs” you flip one of the last few pancakes onto the plate you were putting them on. Only enough batter for one last pancake. It doesn't take long so you plate it and carry the plate to your small table in your kitchen. Then you grab three more plates, some silverware and squeezing behind Papyrus you grab the syrup from your fridge. You take the lot to your table and set everything down. You then smile to the brothers. “Alright guys! _Bone_ -apatite” your smile widens as the shorter of the brothers started to chuckle. It must have taken a moment but then the other one groaned. 

“PLEASE NO PUNS AT THE TABLE!” was yelled at the both of you. You couldn't help the laugh that came out of you. You and your two new companions sat at your table and had breakfast. Chatting about things they were going to do today. Turns out all three of you had the day off. They were going to be going to some friends house for lunch then later that day to another friends house for an anime night. Which sounded supper fun to you. Maybe you would have your own anime night here at home. Maybe you had a look on your face that implored him to suggest but after mentioning it Papyrus asked if you wanted to join in their anime fun.

“I wouldn't want to impose or anything. They are only expecting the two of you right?” you ask. Sans shrugs.

“i'm pretty sure Undyne and Alphys won't mind a new friend to fan over anime with. we could ask them if it would make you feel better” Sans suggested. 

“It does sound really fun, and if you're sure they wouldn't mind if I tag along then I will. I'll trust that you know your friends well enough” you tell them. They both grinned at you. 

“WONDERFUL, THEN WE WILL RETRIEVE YOU BEFORE WE LEAVE. LET US EXCHANGE NUMBERS SO WE MAY KEEP IN CONTACT WITH YOU TO LET YOU KNOW WHEN WE ARE LEAVING” papyrus says. You agree and get both the brothers number. You put Papyrus in as 'The Great Papyrus' which he nyehehe's as he noticed. You put Sans in as 'puny skelle man' to which he chuckled. You finish breakfast rather quickly. You grab all the plates and other things and take them back into your kitchen to clean later. 

“So you guys will let me know when we'll be leaving right?” you asked to make sure. Sans gave you a wink.

“OF COURSE HUMAN, FOR NOW WE MUST GO. WE WILL TALK WITH YOU LATER ON.” papyrus tells you. 

“Aright then, I'll see you guys later” you tell them. Papyrus gives you a hug so strong he cracks your back, upon hearing the noise he pulls you back to arms length to see if he hurt you. You just giggle and shake your head. “No actually, my back was feeling really stiff recently and you just helped me fix it some” you reassure him. He gets a big smile on his face knowing he helped. Sans claps you on the back gently in farewell. 

“we'll see you later pal, don't get to _bone_ -ly with out us” he tells you. You couldn't help but giggle a little at his pun. It was drowned out with Papyrus' groan. They both walk out of your apartment Sans shooting you another wink before your door closed. Well looks like you had something to do later to look forward to. Its been quite a while since you indulged in some anime. You wondered what you would be watching. Guess you could wait and find out. You were also looking forward to meeting some potential new friends.


End file.
